


Belt It Out

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: A little spicy, Fluff, Humor, Lots of teasing here folks, M/M, a tribute to Blaine’s b belts, husbands!klaine, iconic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt decides on a whim to wear one of Blaine’s belts that have a “B” as the belt buckle. It’s a teasing, cheeky move, and he knows it. Unfortunately, he won’t get to see Blaine until dinner because of how their class schedules match up, but their friends definitely notice his fashion statement.Some slightly spicy fluff and funny moments revolving around Blaine’s ICONIC season six “B” belts (bc he has two!!)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Belt It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching some of season six, and it was the first time I noticed that Blaine wears these belts with “B” buckles TWICE! Once while singing “Sing” in Loser Like Me and once during “Somebody Loves You” in Transitioning!
> 
> A lot of Kurt’s thoughts on the B belts are what I kind of thought immediately. I went to high school with a girl who (though she was pretty nice) was INCREDIBLY preppy and came from a wealthy legacy family in the area and often wore this somewhat pretentious belt with her last initial as the buckle. I’m not shaming her fashion choices or her — she was actually a sweet person, for the most part — but it did influence how I thought of Blaine’s B belts lol. Enjoy!

This semester, Kurt and Blaine have directly opposite class schedules, meaning that Blaine’s usually out the door in time for nine ams and Kurt gets to take his time getting ready before leaving for his after-lunch classes.

As he’s carefully tucking in his shirt, Kurt eyes his belt collection, debating between his options for the day. Today’s outfit needs a classy, sleek statement piece to create some separation between the shirt and pants, so he looks to the belts with the more decorative buckles. Kurt almost decides on a black and gold-buckled Salvatore Ferragamo piece that he managed to find in like-new condition online a year or two ago, but then gets distracted by his husband’s belts hanging not far from his.

Blaine’s belt choices range from a generic, sleek simple black or brown leather, to more preppy styles and colors that complement his signature style. They share some similar pieces, but Blaine’s are often a little more understated. But then, just before he pulls his Ferragamo piece out of the closet, Kurt spies two belts that he completely forgot about until this moment.

It’s been a while since Blaine’s worn either of them, but the brown and black leather belts with the “B” shaped buckles are iconic Blaine pieces, and ones that Kurt has fondly teased him about in the past.

The first time Kurt remembers teasing Blaine about those particular belts was during Rachel’s final party in her childhood home, when he and Blaine had edged past that post-elevator kiss awkwardness to be actual friends again, despite the constant tension of _“we both want this again, don’t we?”_ filling every second they spent together.

Kurt wasn’t even tipsy that night, despite whatever Sam slipped into his drink at his assent. But that one alcoholic beverage was enough for him to converse way too closely to Blaine after their duet, joking about how wearing his initial on his belt was such a preppy rich boy move, but adorably so. 

Blaine had laughed and ducked his head, and before he could gently segue into another topic, another _safer_ topic where Kurt wasn’t flirting with him through backhanded complements, Kurt had reached out and gently tugged on said belt buckle.

He was definitely sober enough to remember that he did it, but not sober enough to care.

He remembers the way Blaine’s breath hitched just slightly, how he set down his drink and plastered on a smile that Kurt knew was forced, and politely told him that he should probably get going.

Kurt had walked him out, not fully realizing that his “friendly” courtesy might have simply been that tether between them making itself known once again. And then Blaine had kissed him and walked away, never looking back.

Maybe Kurt knew what he’d been doing for days, rigging the duet wheel and openly flirting with Blaine again. But that night was pivotal, and they’ve definitely come a long way thanks in part to it.

Nonetheless, Kurt has a love-hate relationship with these belts. But the true motivating factor as to why he slips the black one around his waist lies in the love part — his husband. Kurt knows that Blaine adores when he wears his clothes (who doesn’t like it when their partner wears their clothes?), but this belt? Kurt will be wearing Blaine’s initial front and center all day.

As Kurt admires his decision in the mirror (it actually provides the exact fashion effect he wanted, so that’s a win on his part), he plays through a few potential reactions he’ll get from Blaine when they finally get to see each other around dinner time. There’s a level of possession to it, sure, but on the foundation of a healthy marriage, why not? It gets Kurt going as much as it does Blaine.

And besides, Kurt can wear the belt because Blaine is _his_ , because Blaine _loves_ _him_ — most people won’t read this far into it. They’ll probably think it’s just some designer brand label... everyone except Rachel, _god_. She’ll know right away, and she’ll definitely tease Kurt during their advanced acting class, but it’ll be worth it.

Satisfied with his look, Kurt ties a neckerchief around his neck and grabs his bag, ready to head out for the day. 

******

“Oh my god, Kurt, you’re never going to believe what Jesse texted me,” Rachel’s on him the minute she walks into class, brandishing her phone out in front of her.

Kurt doesn’t even look up from where he’s pulling his water bottle out of his bag. “Is it another terrible musical theater pick-up line that only you find endearing?”

She sighs, but shoves her phone in his face anyway. “Do you like _A Chorus Line_? Because you are one singular sensation — in bed!”

Kurt rolls his eyes as she giggles. “He’s adorable! Honestly, this dorky side of him is so cute.”

“You’ve been hooking up for months, Rachel,” Kurt remarks. “Pretty much since we came back to New York. When are you going to bite the bullet and realize that this might be a little more than a “friends with benefits” thing?”

She shrugs, but can’t contain the bright beam that stretches across her face. “I don’t know, I mean, we have a good thing going right now, and I don’t want to mess it up. Besides, you and Blaine were friends with benefits for a bit.”

“Once,” Kurt corrects, and seeing Rachel’s doubting look, rolls his eyes again. “And maybe a few times over the phone after that. But that’s not the point — we were only doing it with the underlying knowledge that we would be getting back together eventually.”

“Well, maybe we are too,” Rachel admits. “It’s different than you and Blaine, but I think that’s our goal, too.”

“Hey, as long as you’re happy, I’ll support you,” Kurt says seriously, resting a hand on hers. “And if it’s any consolation, you’re not the only one who receives awful pick-up lines from your partner.”

Rachel laughs. “You didn’t even have to tell me for me to know that Blaine is the biggest dork we know. Maybe second only to Sam, but that’s why they get along so well.”

“He likes puns,” Kurt smiles fondly. “I’ve tried my hand at a few, but he can just rattle them off.”

“I’m sure with a few more years of marriage under your belt, you’ll get the hang of it.”

_Under his belt._

Kurt hums, turning his attention to the front of the room as Nancy (their instructor is Nancy to her students once they have earned it — and if you’re in her Advanced Acting class, you’ve earned it) instructs them to come to the front of the room for some opening exercises.

“Oh, and Kurt,” Rachel spins on her heel, turning to face him as they stand with their classmates. “I just wanted to —“

Her eyes flit down to his waist, then immediately up again. She raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Does Blaine know?”

Kurt refuses to let his cheeks heat up. He is way beyond caring that people know he has a sex life; he’s _married_ , for god’s sake. Besides, the belt and him wearing it isn’t _inherently_ sexual. Rachel’s just nosy.

“No,” Kurt replies simply. “But we wear each other’s clothes all the time, it’s no big deal.”

“Mm hm,” Rachel pats his arm. “Looks like I won’t be the only one getting laid tonight.”

Blessedly, Nancy starts passing out scripts, putting a stop to the conversation. Kurt’s pretty sure at least three of their classmates overheard her, and he’s once again baffled as to why he’s best friends with a pervert.

******

Rachel hurries off to her voice lesson as soon as class is over, leaving Kurt leisurely walking to his next class alone. He pulls out his phone, swiping over the few notifications he’d garnered while his ringer was off.

 **Blaine** : Elliott just invited us to dinner tonight if we’re free. He mentioned something about trying a new Thai place? What do you think?

 **Blaine** : and no biggie if you don’t want to do it tonight for whatever reason, I haven’t told him yes or no yet

 **Blaine** : Also this girl brought her goldfish in a jar to class today. His name‘s Frank and he stared at me THE ENTIRE TIME it was v unsettling

Kurt grins, typing back a few responses.

 **Kurt** : I’m down for dinner with Elliott if you are. Thai sounds great! As for Frank, I understand his fishy mystery, bc I too would stare at you all class if given the chance

Knowing Blaine’s out of class for the day, it doesn’t take long for him to respond.

 **Blaine** : OMG fishy mystery? Pls take that back that’s the worst thing you’ve ever said 

**Blaine** : but ok I told Elliott that we’re on for tonight. He’s seemingly very excited

Kurt’s phone dings again, this time from another person.

 **Elliott** : I am very excited. Do you know how much I’ve been craving drunken noodles lately

 **Kurt** : I assume you’re with Blaine?

 **Elliott** : hell yeah dude, me and your husband are bros

 **Elliott** : also fishy mystery sounds like what sushi from a gas station SHOULD be called

 **Kurt** : go watch Marvel movies, you nerds. I know you’re a closet Marvel fan

 **Elliott** : uh, I’ve been out for years, baby. Marvel is a FANTASTIC franchise

 **Elliott** : but we’re actually jamming to Mamma Mia rn, so be jealous

 **Kurt** : I am. Now I’ve gtg bc I have class, see you for dinner!

He switches back to quickly text Blaine.

 **Kurt** : Enjoy Mamma Mia while I’m stuck in class!! Rude!!

 **Blaine** : wish you were here!! Hey, Elliott and I will meet you on NYADA’s campus bc the place he wants to go to is like a ten minute walk from there.

 **Kurt** : sounds good. I’m done at 5 today, so I’ll meet you by the admin building at 5:15?

 **Blaine** : Perfect. Love you, don’t die of boredom

 **Kurt** : love you too. Thoughts of Thai food will keep me alive

 **Elliott** : you said you had to go

Kurt shakes his head and switches over to his conversation with Elliott. 

**Kurt** : I do. Texting my husband doesn’t count.

 **Elliott** : it does when I’m with him, he gets distracted and won’t stop smiling at his phone

 **Kurt** : that’s adorable. Same. See you tonight, El

 **Elliott** : yeah yeah

This time, Kurt actually switches off his ringer once again and puts his phone away, ready to endure the monotony of classes until dinner time.

******

As he approaches the admin building at just before 5:15, Kurt spies Elliott and Blaine chatting just outside it, laughing at something one of them said. Both Kurt and Blaine have separate friends from their respective schools, but it’s nice to have a mutual friend between them who isn’t from high school.

Elliott spies him first, waving him over as Blaine turns around with a bright beam. Kurt doesn’t even reach them before he watches Blaine’s face experience several different feelings all at once, unsure of which to land on as he notices the fashion statement Kurt nearly forgot about in the activity of the rest of his day.

“Um, hi,” Blaine settles on sounding absolutely _wrecked_ , and the sheer intensity of it catches Kurt off-guard for a moment. He leans in to kiss Blaine in greeting, who meets him with more fervor than he typically does in their hello-goodbye kisses.

Elliott, to his credit, merely raises an eyebrow and pulls Kurt into a hug. “How was class?”

Kurt shrugs, stepping back and feeling Blaine’s arm fly around his waist, his hand gently toying with the strap of the belt. “Uneventful. Just an average Tuesday. How were your days?”

Elliott eyes the unusually silent Blaine carefully. “Good. I don’t have a lot of Tuesday-Thursday classes, so I called Blaine and asked him if he wanted to hang out since I know he has morning classes. Right, Blaine?”

Blaine nods, barely even looking to Elliott. “Mm hm.”

“Yeah,” Elliott continues, drawing it out. “So we played some music for a bit, then decided to watch _Mamma Mia_ after unintentionally getting stuck on ABBA songs for a bit.”

“Right,” Blaine adds, looking at Kurt with such dark eyes that it makes him shiver in the temperate April weather.

“And then we threw a rave in your apartment and painted all the walls neon green while we were tripping, right, Blaine?”

Blaine nods distractedly again. “Yep.”

Kurt snorts, and Elliott laughs. “Earth to Blaine? You okay?”

“Blaine,” Kurt shakes him gently. “You had a rave at our apartment with Elliott?”

“No,” Blaine blinks confusedly back at him. “What would make you think that?” 

“You just agreed with me when I said we did,” Elliott explains, amused. “Listen, I know you two are hopelessly in love, but you’ve been on another planet since Kurt got here.”

“Oh, um,” Blaine flushes bright red. “Sorry.”

“If we need to reschedule dinner so you can safely process the fact that he’s wearing your belt, we can do that,” Elliott quips cheekily, grinning as Kurt’s jaw drops and Blaine squeaks in embarrassment.

“You two are not subtle,” Elliott shakes his head, laughing. “Kurt, honey, the minute Blaine just about died when he saw you instantly clued me in to the fact that it’s probably not yours.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning to go out tonight,” Kurt shoots back, Blaine still struggling for words.

“Let’s go eat dinner,” he remarks, still a little shaky. “Elliott, you will not be invited back to our place afterwards, I apologize.”

Elliott raises his hands in defense. “It’s all good. I understand. I’m just impressed we’re still getting dinner.”

“And I’m just impressed that we’re still friends with you.”

“Ooh, harsh words, Kurt, but we both know you love me too much to let me go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elliott needs more love and I intend to give him it. I adore him.
> 
> So sorry for the sporadic posting schedule! I’m still writing, just not as fast as I once was. Stay tuned nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks so much for your unending support. It means the world to me!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
